Duelist Avengers
by Shade7
Summary: Rex Raptors kids are invited to a Tournament (Will post new chapter after 5 reviews)


Duelist Avengers Part 1  
  
".And that reduces your life points to zero." Sneered Talon Raptor as he watched his sister's monster fade off the field.  
  
"That's no fair, you cheated!" shouted his sister, Cera.  
  
" I did not, just because you fell for my trap. That's not cheating, its strategy. You're just lucky we weren't playing for keeps. " Talon and Cera Raptor were very skilled duelists and took every chance to perfect their dueling talents, as well as their decks.  
  
"I guess next time we should play for cards so I can win some more of yours." Talon snickered.  
  
"Don't forget, Talon." came a raspy voice from the next room, "Don't get too cocky when it comes to playing for keeps. That's how I lost my Red Eyes Black Dragon to Joey Wheeler back in the days of Duelist Kingdom."  
  
"Too bad," Cera said with a sigh, "I wish I could go to Duelist Kingdom."  
  
"Yeah, but ever since they found out there was an active volcano on it, its been off limits to everyone."  
  
"We'll never get to go to a tournament like that."  
  
"Not necessarily," Rex Raptor, the father of these two young duelists said, "I just got a letter in the mail saying that there is going to be a tournament held called Duelist Lake. It surrounds a giant lake. And guess who's hosting."  
  
" Pegasus?" both asked excitedly.  
  
" Nah, he's been shut down, its Yugi Motoh."  
  
"And what's the prize?" Talon asked.  
  
"Pretty much the same as Duelist Kingdom; 3 million dollars or a no boundary wish."  
  
"Wow!" shouted Talon, "a chance to go to Duelist Lake!"  
  
"I was going to wait until tomorrow and take you there by surprise, but I guess this gives you a chance to prepare your decks."  
  
"Tomorrow!?"  
  
"Yes, the train for Duelist Lake leaves tomorrow at noon."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Welcome Duelists!" a computerized voice of Yugi said, "Welcome to Duelist Lake, please enter your name into the screenbar." Talon and Cera did so on their Virtua-pads. "Thank you, now if you wish, please enter the name of your deck."  
  
"Dragon Elite" Cera entered.  
  
"Yami" (Talon.)  
  
"Thank you, please enter into Duelist Lake."  
  
"I can't wait." Cera gleefully said  
  
"Me neither but remember what dad said: we need to stick together, at least until finals."  
  
"At least.until finals?" Cera was confused.  
  
"Yeah, in the finals we might have to go up against each other. The top person who wants the wish and the top person to get the money will each fight Yugi for their claim." Talon explained.  
  
"So, I guess we should go for different prizes, I call money!" Cera shot out.  
  
"Whatever, I wanted the prize anyway."  
  
"Welcome duelists," a slightly older Yugi said, "to Duelist Lake. Unlike Duelist Kingdom, we will only give you 30 minutes to prepare your decks. But other than that, everything is very similar; High tech dueling grids, eliminators, traps, the works."  
  
"This is gonna be so cool." Cera exclaimed.  
  
"So get ready to duel."  
  
"Ha, " Talon sneered, "let the duels begin."  
  
"So what should we do first?" Cera asked.  
  
"Well as you know, we've both long since prepared our decks, so I guess we should go find one of those dueling arenas and wait for someone to come."  
  
"Sound good to me." Cera replied.  
  
"I don't think we really need to find a 'home field' on account of we both have field change cards. I guess we could just."  
  
"HEY YOU!" a voice came.  
  
"Huh?" both looked around to find the source.  
  
"You guys!" it was a big booming voice.  
  
"Wow, 2 minutes and we've already got people running to us!" Talon laughed.  
  
"=Pant-pant-pant= I finally found someone to duel."  
  
"Hi, I'm Talon."  
  
"and I'm Cera, who are you?"  
  
"I'm Clarence, but you can call me 'Bull'"  
  
"Well, Bull," Talon asked, "have you come to challenge us?"  
  
"Yep! And I challenge her!"  
  
"What!?" Talon jumped at the thought of Cera getting to duel before him.  
  
"Cool!" Cera said, "There's an arena right over this hill."  
  
"How many stars are you betting?" Talon said from the side.  
  
"All of them!" Cera replied.  
  
"So then," Bull started, "this'll be a 2-star match?"  
  
"You bet!"  
  
"Then let's get started!" (LP:2000/2000) "My opening move," Cera said, "Lord of D. (1200/1100)" Talon watched as the Lord of Dragons appeared on the field. These arenas were much bigger than the one they had at their house. "And I'll play two facedown magic cards."  
  
{I don't know about her strategy,} Bull thought, {but by the looks of things she's probably a dragon duelist.} "I summon the Giant Soldier of Stone (1300/2000) and attack!"  
  
"Not so fast!" Cera yelled, "I had a trap, Waboku, no damage is done."  
  
{That was unexpected,} Bull pondered, {she must duel with her brother a lot.}  
  
"Since your Giant Stone Soldier is in attack mode, he'll be an easy picking for this: I'll use the Flute of Summoning Dragon to call from my hand."  
  
{Yes!} Talon thought, {this'll probably be her finishing move! Bull's out of this tournament!}  
  
"I call Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) and Metal Dragon (1850/1700) and then play the card I laid out on the field before: Polymerization!"  
  
"What are you doing?" Bull was startled at her extreme play.  
  
"I'm fusing my Red-Eyes and my Metal Dragon to create the ultra Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon! (2800/2400) Then I'll equip him with Dragon Nails, a card my dad gave me to boost him 700 points. Attack, Metal Inferno!" Talon watched in awe as Bull's Stone Soldier evaporated.  
  
(LP: 0/2000)  
  
"Not bad for a two-turn battle, wouldn't you say, Bull?" Cera boasted.  
  
"Uhh. yeah. No one's ever beaten me in two turns before."  
  
"Yeah, whatever, I just got a good hand. Now hand over all your star chips!"  
  
"Sure, sure, but there is one thing I would lie to ask you; where did you learn to duel?"  
  
"Our dad is Rex Raptor!" Talon explained, "He taught her to overwhelm her opponents as soon as possible. Unlike me, I get my talents from my mom."  
  
"Rex Raptor, but he wasn't that great of a duelist. Didn't he lose to Weevil and Jo."  
  
"Shut up," Cera burst, "Weevil was an amazing strategist, and Joey just got lucky with his Time Wizard."  
  
"Okay! I didn't mean nothin' by it! I guess your'e her to avenge his defeats!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that."  
  
  
  
End of Part 1 


End file.
